Dragonball Z  Present Cell
by Simgr101
Summary: A new and familier android is born shortly after the Kid Buu Era.  This may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, that should cover me…

Copyright Disclaimer under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favour of fair. This is a parody, and falls under the "Fair Use Act" under United States law. I have the right to keep this video up. Thank you for understanding. I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL. DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd. All Rights Reserved. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. (Thanks to whoever originally typed that btw) The Official Dragon Ball Z Web Site from FUNimation Productions, LTD. Contains character information, episode summaries, Club Z, and much more. Dragon Ball Z (ドラゴンボールZ, Doragon Bōru Zetto?, commonly abbreviated as DBZ) is an anime series produced by Toei Doga (now Toei Animation). ... Message Boards. Discuss this title with other users on IMDb message board for Dragonball (2009) ... who was most usless of all the z fighters • enferno18 ... Directed by Daisuke Nishio. With Jôji Yanami, Masako Nozawa, Christopher Sabat. Visit IMDb for Photos, Showtimes, Cast, Crew, Reviews, Plot Summary, ... dragon ball z meets metallica. ... Dragonball Z Burst Limit Flash Detection. Anime Wallpapers, desktop backgrounds and scans from Dragonball Z anime page 1 of 8, manga and more. Anime and manga wallpapers, video game desktop ... Dragonball Z TV Show, is your reference guide to Dragonball Z Show. Episode guide, photos, videos, cast and crew information, forums, ... Dragon Ball Z. Season Five. Click to Access. Get all your favorite Dragon Ball DVDs & More at these retailers:. © 2005 BIRD STUDIO/SHUEISHA, TOEI ANIMATION. Credit of songs to Bruce Faulkner, Han Zims and whoever composed the metroid prime songs, X ray dog, Matrix soundtrack, Immediate Music

you can see the video of this story if you to my youtube Simgr101

Dragonball Z – Present Cell – Chapter One.

It had been three years since that fateful day, the day the mindless killing machine form of Majin Buu, Kid Buu was finally destroyed by the combined effort of the entire human race as Goku, Earth's Saviour and one of the only remaining pure blooding Saiyan had called forth the energy of the entire human race to create a massive spirit bomb, a giant blue ball of energy that was able to destroy the monster that was thought to be invincible. However, it was only possible that this attacked worked as it was the fake and false human hero, Hercule that convinced the human race to give their energy by informing that he was the one that needed the energy which only gave the energy to the spirit bomb. It was then the final wish that the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta gave to the Eternal Namekian Dragon to return Goku's strength so then the final strike could be given.

It had been three years since that day and now the peace loving, childlike form of Majin Buu had made a home for himself living with the fake hero, Hercule, a tall man who was strong by human standards but by the standards of Goku and his friends, he was powerless but he was able to have a strong daughter who is now in a relationship with Goku's son Gohan. Hercule had also been the first being that was ever a friend to Majin Buu which helped bring the creatures innocence back in the first place and eventually the two became best friends.

The daughter of the man was Videl who was now living with Gohan and his family that being his father, Goku and Goten. Gohan was an incredibly strong man and with is powers brought to their maximum not so long ago he was the strongest non fused being in the universe followed by his Saiyan heroic father, Goku who had been wondering around the world for some time and then there was Goten, Gohan's little brother who was so much like this father with the same level of innocence and vagueness which had been his downfall in many situations like when his was tricked along with Trunks, the son of Vegeta into being absorbed by Majin Buu when the creature was still evil.

Today though, Gohan had encouraged his brother and Trunks to fuse so he could train with a Super Saiyan Three since his dad wasn't there. They agreed and the boys commenced the fusion process where did a series of poses until there finger tips touched somewhat similar to the deceased  
>Ginyu Force poses. Once complete, the boys now Gotenks, the fused form of Trunks and Goten was a Super Saiyan Three where they then began their training with Gohan.<p>

Elsewhere though at Dr Gero's, a former Red Ribbon Scientist who once unleashed his android creations on Earth's heroes a bit over 20 years ago to claim his vengeance on Goku for destroying the red ribbon army. Fortunately he was now dead as he was destroyed by the very android creations he created and it was thought his ultimate creation, Cell was destroyed in his larval form by Krillin and Trunks who was from a futuristic timeline as they were warned by a futuristic Cell from another timeline just so he could achieve his goal of absorbing the Androids 17 and 18 but was eventually destroyed by Gohan when he was a boy.

This Cell has just now finally after 20 years has awoken in his imperfect form with a power very similar to what the androids he sought were. As through his programming he had the cells of the world's greatest fighters along with all their memories that being Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, the futuristic Trunks and his future self. He had the Saiyan cells from Goku and Vegeta which gave him unbelievable strength as Saiyans have the ability to increase their powers tenfold when they recover from a near death experience along with the Namekian ability of regeneration which allowed Cell to recover completely back to his larval form until of course he was ready to evolve.

Cell, as he was gathering his strength, a sudden revolution hit him. He was completely outclassed by nearly every warrior on the planet and even if he absorbed the androids, it still wouldn't be enough and he cursed his future self for being the cause of his suffering as he was nearly destroyed so it took longer for him to develop as he remembered the last thing Dr Gero's probe had transmitted before being destroyed by Piccolo.

_Flashback to the probe_

_Cell was beaten by he still managed to rid himself of the __competition__ as he spoke to Piccolo. "Hahaha, excellent work Piccolo but I'm afraid that once again you've only managed to waste your effort. The computer already has the cells it needs for my completion back at the lab." Piccolo replied rebutting "You're wrong! We destroyed Dr Gero's Lab along with all of his equipment." Future Cell then simply remarked "Luckily, it was hidden in a bunker below the laboratory."_

_End flashback _

Cell came back to his senses and thought, "I should just gather some bio extract in a nearby town and perhaps I'll absorb one of Earth's heroes, hopefully the Saiyan, Goku then I'll once again emerge myself as the strongest being in the universe." The creature then took off flying in the direction of Hercule City which was called Orange Star City but was changed when Hercule took the credit from Gohan by saying he was the one that saved the world from the futuristic Cell.

Ok that was my story of trying to adapt my youtube fanfic to here. Tell what you think or whether I should continue, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a little over an hour for Cell to arrive in the town of Hercule City but as he landed behind a small mansion. Cell's injuries from the initial attack done to his development chamber from the Trunks from the future finally caught up with him.

Fortunately though, Cell immediately located several hundred humans running around in a large confined oval like area in the premises of a building that resembled a high.

"Ah, how convenient that there is such a fresh supply of humans for me to devour. It won't be long now until I find Androids 17 and 18 as well." Cell thought as he approached the school in a quick pace.

Once the students saw the monster, most of them ran as fast as they could to try and find Videl, the daughter of the known hero Hercule to defeat the creature and finally one of the students found her in a classroom.

"Videl! There's some strange creature attacking my friends in the oval. Help me!" The student yelled at Videl.

"Gohan, is it anything to be worried about?" Video whispered to her boyfriend.

"It's not that strong, you should be able to handle it but if you have trouble raise your Ki as much as you can Videl and remember all that I have taught you in using your Ki on how to fight. I will however go see dad to see if it's something to be concerned about" Gohan whispered back as he took off out the window heading back to his home in the mountains.

"Ok then, I'm coming, that monster won't know what hit it". Video stated to everyone.

Videl then rushed out of the classroom and headed towards the oval gathering as much Ki as she could within her body to prepare herself for the oncoming battle. Suddenly the monster's energy signature disappeared completely and Videl was greatly puzzled.

"Where are you? I know you couldn't have gone anywhere unless I scared you off of course." Videl said mockingly.

Cell suddenly appeared behind her and suddenly started draining her life force after stabbing her with his scorpion like tail.

Cell laughed. "Did I scare you? Don't be soon you'll be a part of perfection.

"What do…" Videl muttered as her body slowly aged and disappeared leaving nothing but her clothes.

The student shrieked and tried to get away but it wasn't long before she too was drained as well and within the hour Cell had gone through and had absorbed all the students who were remaining on the oval.

Majin Buu was at Hercules's home when he suddenly felt the decrease in Videl's energy.

"Hercule, Buu no longer sense daughter." Buu told his best friend.

Hercule panicking. "What? We have to get over there right now Buu. Let's go."

"Buu and Hercule save daughter." Buu stated as he grabbed Hercule and took flight in the direction of Orange Star High.

It took about ten minutes for Buu and Hercule to touch down on the oval and that was when they both noticed Cell standing there finishing off the last student on the oval.

"Who are you and where's my daughter?" Hercule yelled at the monster.

"You might want to be a little more specific, it's kind of hard to remember a specific human Hercule." Cell responded back to him.

"How do you know my name?" Hercule asked.

"One of the humans I devoured seems to have a close connection with; she even had part of your scent on her." Cell stated back to him. "Hmmmmm, my design seems to allow me to gain access to the memories of all those I devour, very interesting." Cell thought as Hercule started to be getting more furious by the second.

"You devoured my daughter!" Hercule screamed at Cell whilst turning to Majin Buu. "Buu, I know you don't want to kill but this creature is very bad and evil. Destroy it!" Hercule said pointing to Cell.

Buu nodded. "Buu do. Buu avenge Hercules's daughter." Buu said getting into a fighting stance.

Cell smirked. "Oh I don't know about that. I think the father should join the daughter. Solar Flare!" Cell raised his hands to his forehead therefore unleashing his technique and as Hercule and Buu were blinded, Cell grabbed Hercule stabbed him with his tail starting to drain him of his life force.

Buu's sight came back and what he saw next shocked him. "What are you doing to Hercule?" Buu asked?

"He's going to die and he will become a part of my perfection Buu so I highly suggest you get angry and show me your real power if you want to stop me." Cell responded.

"Buu won't get angry. I won't!" Buu said as he was trying to contain his angry against Cell but by then it was too late. Steam was coming from the holes in Buu's body and a second grey Buu formed above the pure innocent pink fat Buu in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Ah, at last. Both of these Buu's will fuse and I will absorb him into my body. A power like that will be unstoppable." Cell thought as he saw grey Buu form. "Sometimes I wish I could thank Dr Gero for being so brilliant. If it wasn't for the memories of Videl, I wouldn't have ever known about this Majin Buu if it wasn't for her. This is so perfect." Cell realised as he was preparing to hide until Super Buu reformed.

"Dad, what's wrong? Is Videl going to be alright?" Gohan said to his father.

"No, it's Buu, I can now sense that evil Buu again. Gohan, you better get over there; take Goten and Trunks just to be sure. I'll see Piccolo at the lookout and see what he knows." Goku said to his son as he used instant transmission to travel to the lookout.

"You heard him guys. Let's go." Gohan said to the two boys.

"Right." Goten and Trunks said as they all took off for Hercule City.

Till next time.

_Abit short I know but these are the first two chapters so review, I'd like at least 10 before i decide to truly start the story. So please give me ideas, what you thought, should i continue etc._


End file.
